Country High School Life
by WitcheryGirlHarryPotter1
Summary: Hey there! Country High School Life is about 2 sisters, 1 boy and 2 more girls! Its about their life at high school! They all were accepted to this school in a country. Its very exciting! (I use high school musical because this my story not theirs and i also change the names so yeah!) Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: The School

Country Fountain High School Life

Once upon a time...there live 2 sisters. The 2 sisters are Astraroid and Astranova. They are both very pretty. Then theres Aster, a boy who study Country Fountain High. And theres also Mariatta and Sharon, both very popular at Country Fountain High.

The are all in bed... Till 8.00 am they finally wake up. Astraroid was at the bathroom taking a shower. While her sister Astranova is showering in another bathroom. They were getting dress for the day until...

'Knock, Knock'

Astranova: Wait a min!

Astranova opens the door, and found facing her mom.

Mom: Darlings, come and have your breakfast!

Astranova & Astraroid: Ok!

After breakfast...

Mom: My, my how time flies! My dear daughters, you have been accepted too join Country Fountain University! The best school in the whole world!

Astranova: OOH! EXCITING!

*Runs off to own room*

Astranova & Astraroid: Time to pack!

They both flung: 100 dresses, clothes, skirts, party dresses, shoes, dragon riding suit, elven bow, 10 pair of sunglasses, 1 swimsuit, 100 pairs of shoes, horse food, extra saddles, adventure journal, research journal, notebook, diary, fav books, pencil case, computer, tablet, Mp3, ipod, Smartphone and scrapbook into their luggage! It took 3 whole luggages to fit everything in!

Then their mom came in and said: You are going to be travelling by your own your horses!

They put on their coats and of they went!

After one day of travelling North they finally saw the school.

They were thrill by the scenery!


	2. Chapter 2: The Mean Girl

Country Fountain High School Life (Astraroid & Astranova: Taylor.M, Aster & Jackson: Jason.C, Mariatta & Sharon: Tiara.G)

Continued...

There were thrill by the scenery!

Aster: Hey there! You must be the new girls that i am suppose to show around?

Astraroid & Astranova: Yes, yes we are.

Aster:Ok.

Aster: Now, right in front of you is the Crest Of The School (A horse inside a shield). And in we go. Here is were you will learn. Cafeteria is classroom 1 to the right, library to the left. And the science lab 1, 2 & 3 is classroom 2 to the right, computer lab 1, 2 & 3 to the left. And ahead of you is the office. Up we go! Now, to your right is your dorms. Left is the sororities. Straight is the Hangout. Outside there you can see the horse stables, field, and it also includes archery of course. Thats it! You are free to explore anywhere you want. Oh, and restriction section is hands off to students in the library. And also the headmaster wants to see you after you are done exploring.

Astraroid & Astranova: Thx!

Aster: Welcome!

Astraroid: Now lets split and see what we find. Ok? And meet back here after * Checks watch* 5 mins.

Astranova: K!

After 2 mins of exploring...

Astranova: * Falls down * Ouch!

Mariatta: Oh, new girl. Can you keep your eyes open?!

Astranova: Fine, but you could at least say sorry to me!

Mariatta: Oh, sorry, NOT! Hahahahaha * Walks off laughing *

Astranova: Ugh... *Gets up*

Jackson: Ya, alright?

Astranova: I fine. *Brushes of dust* and you are?

Jackson: I'am Jackson. Jackson Jeat. (Je-at)

Astranova: Astranova Star. Who is she anyway?

Jackson: Shes Mariatta, popular queen bee, hottest in school. Wait you're a new girl right?

Astranova: Yeah. I have a sister too. Shes Astraroid Star. (As-tra-roid) But Mariatta could at least said sorry..

Jackson: Yeah i saw. Well, see you around.

Astranova: Yeah, bye.

After 5 mins...

Astraroid: Lets head to the office.

Astranova: Yeah.

In the office...

Headmaster: Now girls. I am Headmaster Stot. Here is your timetables. And your keys for your dorms. And are you intrested in The Talent Show? Cause you can join. I assumed you are very talented?

Both girls: Yeah i think so. But thx. And we are intrested. Can we sign up?

Headmaster: Yes, yes you may.

Both girls: Thx!

*writes down names and talent*


	3. Chapter 3: Cafeteria Creep

Country Fountain High School Life (Astraroid & Astranova: Taylor.M, Aster & Jackson: Jason.C, Mariatta & Sharon: Tiara.G)

Continued...

After walking a few steps...

Astranova: Hey Astraroid lets check our timetables!

Astraroid: K!

Timetable:

Breakfast 8.00 Computer 9.00 am Art 10.00 am Dragons 11.00 English 12.00 am Music 1.00 pm Lunch 2.00 pm History 3.00 pm Biology 4.00 pm Maths 5.00 pm

Free Period 5.00-7.00 Dinner 7.00

Astraroid: * Checks watch* Its 7.00. Lets head to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria...

Mariatta: You see this is a designer clothing, bags and shoes! *Ppl (People) crowded of Mariatta's table*

Nova (Astranova) & Roid (Astraroid): Ugh... *Eats*

Jackson & Aster: Hey girls!

Nova & Roid: Hey Jackson, Aster.

Jackson: How do you know my name Astraroid? Your sis told me your name.

Roid: Oh, Nova told me. My sister.

Jackson & Aster: Don't mind us sitting with you? The rest is full...

Roid: Yeah its fine.

Jackson & Aster * Sits*

Nova & Roid *Takes out dragon journal* (Dragon on book)

Jackson: Woah, what is that?

Nova: Dragon journal. *Continues drawing*

Jackson: Cool.

Nova * Smiles & puts back in bag*

*Bell, RING RING*


	4. Chapter 4: Bribing Hate

Country Fountain High School Life (Astraroid & Astranova: Taylor.M, Aster & Jackson: Jason.C, Mariatta & Sharon: Tiara.G)

(Srry about the time at breakfast it suppose to be 8.00 :( ) (And Biology change to Archery)

Continued...

*Bell: RING RING*

Roid, Nova, Jackson & Aster: Thats our call...

*Gets up*

*Goes to Computer lab 1*

In class...

Mr Rotter: Good morning class! Now your seats...' Astranova beside Jackson and Astraroid beside Aster.

*Gets up and goes to seats*

Mariatta & Sharon: (Mariatta) Grrrrr damn it. Nova is beside Jackson...(Sharon: Argh Roid is with Aster! ) (They said it softly of course)

Mr Rotter: Now copy this down!

*Copies*

After copying...

Mr Rotter: Now for homework is to make a paragraph about computer viruses!

Bell: RING RING

Mariatta: Jack i need to talk to you.

Sharon: Aster we need to talk.

Nova: Ok we be in class. I tell teacher you guys got to go toilet.

Jack & Aster: *whispers* thx!

In class...

Nova: Mr Rotter, Jack, Aster, Sharon and Mariatta are in the bathroom.

Mr Rotter: Ok. Now i want you to draw this fruit bowl! And start now!

While art class Sharon and Mariatta are saying the same things about Nova and Roid at different places...

Jack & Aster: What?

Mariatta: How can you trust her? Nova! How?

Jack: Ugh...Shes cute, talented, kind, nice, smart, hardworking...and so

Mariatta: Shes a Mudblood! A Git! You don't think i am cute?! HUH!?

Jack: You are a mean girl, not hardworking, not smart, not talented and so!

*Shakes free* Jack: I am going to class!

After the classes...during lunchtime...

Nova & Roid: So what do they want...?

Jack & Aster: They want to bribe us into hating you...though we did'nt accept...

Nova: WHAT?!

Jack: Yeah i know horrible.

Nova: Theres more things you don't know about us. first: we hate mean girl second: Its going to take more than talking to bribe us into hating. Third: And no snooping around in our place or else.

Jack and Aster: Woah! *Whispers to aster* shes really tough...i like her style

Nova: Excuse me?

Jack: Nothing.

Nova: Ok. *Continues to eat while doing homework*

Nova: Finally finish! Um..Jack where are you going?

Jack: Oh i am going to Mariatta's place to you know..

Nova: ok. Well see you later.


	5. Chapter 5: Archery Win

Country Fountain High School Life (Astraroid & Astranova: Taylor.M, Aster & Jackson: Jason.C, Mariatta & Sharon: Tiara.G)

(Srry about the time at breakfast it suppose to be 8.00 :( ) (And Biology change to Archery)

Continued...

At cafeteria...

Jack: Mariatta.

Mariatta: So change your mind into hating her?

Jack: Nope a dope. Shes also tough. And i am starting to like her.

Mariatta: UGH!

Jack: Cya!

In archery...

Mrs Arch: Now...who would like to do a tryout for archery?

Nova & Roid, Mariatta & Sharon:*Raises hand*

Mrs Arch: You first Nova then only you Roid, then Mariatta then Sharon.

Nova:*Takes out elven bow* deep breath...* Shoots all 3 targets at 1 time* BULLSEYE!

Mrs Arch: *Gaping at Nova* LENGENDARY!

Class*Claps*

Mrs Arch: Roid.

Roid: *Shoots 3 targets at once*

Mrs Arch: ENCHANTING! Now Mariatta.

Mariatta: *Misses all 3*

Mrs Arch: POOR! Sharon.

Sharon: *also misses all 3*

Mrs Arch: POOR! Anyone else?

*Aster& Jack raises hands*

Mrs Arch: You both at same time shoot a target.

Aster:BULLSEYE! (Jackson of course bullseye)

Mrs Arch: Now the new members of the Archer Team is Nova, Roid, Jack & Aster!

Nova, Roid, Jack, Aster: YES!

Mariatta & Sharon: GRRR! (Breaks pencil)


	6. Chapter 6: Poison Hate

Country Fountain High School Life (Astraroid & Astranova: Taylor.M, Aster & Jackson: Jason.C, Mariatta & Sharon: Tiara.G Elvena, Elavena, Elvara: Sharpay.E)

(Srry about the time at breakfast it suppose to be 8.00 :( ) (And Biology change to Archery)

(Nice Story. its from my brother he liked the story :D)

Nova: Um...Mariatta, why did you break your pencil? Nova asked.

Mariatta: NONE OF YOUR BUINESS DUMBHEAD! Mariatta roared.

Nova: Ok,ok, you don't need to be a hothead. Said Nova.

Maria (Mariatta): Excuse me? What did you called me?

Nova: A nice girl...

Maria: Oh thx. Anyway, stay away from Jackson hes mine!

Nova:...really? Ok. I bet you a 100 gold coins if he goes out with you, if its me, its mine gold coins! Get it?

Maria: The bet is seal.

Nova: *Smirks* lol.

While she was using the phone...Jackson was texting her...

Jack: Hey Nova.

Nova: Hey Jack.

Nova: Jack whats the school's blog?

Jack: Oh, its .com.

Nova: Thx!

Jack: Welcome!

Nova went offline...

Roid: Nova i feel lonely i want some friends... the only friends we have is Jack and Aster.

Nova: Okay, i am listening.

Then Nova accidentally bump into Elvena and her friends Elavena & Elvara.

Elvena: Sorry, Astranova. (As-tra-nova)

Nova: Its fine.

Elvena: Good. I am Elvena Elf. This is Elavena & Elvara. We are sisters anyway. Having a good time here?

Nova: Not bad...But with Mariatta & Sharon trying to ruin both of our lives...its bad.

Elvara: Sorry to hear about that... :(

Nova: Its fine...

Elvara: Sit with us at our table? You can invite Jack & Aster.

Nova: Cool. Sis okay with it?

Roid: Excellent! Cya at dinner!

Elvara, Elvena, Elavena: Cya!

During Free Period..

Mariatta: *whispers to Sharon* I made a bet with Nova about Jackson. I got to win by getting him to date me...

Nova & Roid: Huh? *Hides behind desk*

Sharon: Me too. I made a bet with her too. Astraroid. Its the same as you.

(While in History class, Sharon is passing notes about a deal as same as Nova's that's why!)

Mariatta: Come to my private dorm after schools over.

Dinner...

Nova & Roid: Elvena' Elvara, Elavena we need to talk.

Elvena (And sisters): No prob! Go on.

Nova: Well, Maria made a bet with me and Sharon also made a bet with Roid. We overhead them outside the hallways talking about a love potion to trick Jack and Aster to liking them and ask them out. And don't ask about the bet. We want to sneak in to her dorm, privet dorm so we can find out her plans. You want in?

Elvena: Sure. I have a invisibility potion that could help.

Nova: Absolute!

Roid: If it wears off best is to hide. Dinners over nows our chance! Have it on you right now Elvena?

Elvena: Course. I never let this baby go anywhere without me!

Nova: Good now lets scram!

Outside Maria's dorm...

*Maria's footsteps*

Nova: Guys be quiet! Even though we are invisible she can hear us!

Maria: Lets get in quick!

*Everybody slips in*

Maria: Now i have to make this potion to make Nova sleep. This to make Jack fall in love with me. First i pour this into her drink. When she sleeps we will carry her into my dorm and tie her up. And then put her back into her dorm. But before that, we must give her this, THE KILLING POTION! She will die in her dreams that turns into Nightmares! Only Jack can rescue her by you know kissing her. This potion acts like sleeping beauty. But just a killing one. She will die in 1 day. And you can do the same to Roid too. So after that, we will pour this into the glass of Jack & Aster's. It will work marvelously.

Nova: Lets go.

In her room...

Elvena: Its ok.

Nova: I must be careful with what i drink.

Roid: Yeah...

Nova: I tell Jackson everything.

Roid I tell Aster.

In messenger:

Nova: Jackson, be careful with what you drink.

Jack: Why?

Nova: Maria is planning to poison me and you. She will give me the Sleep Potion then the...killing potion... Yours a love potion be careful...

Jack: Where did you heard all this?

Nova: Overheard them talking in the dorms, Private Dorms.

Jack: Thx for the warning!

Nova: Welcome.

Nova: Done?

Roid: Done.

Next Morning...

*Pours some Sleep Poison into Roid's & Nova's cup*

Sharon: *whispers to Maria* Done...

Maria: Excellent.*Runs and hide*

Nova: *Checks for poison using poison checker* Good no poison in any of your cups...

Nova & Roid: *Drinks and falls asleep*

To be continued...

Pls review! I written this for 3 days and i am running out of ideas! Pls ideas!


	7. Chapter 7: Elf Inheritege

Country Fountain High School Life (Astraroid & Astranova: Taylor.M, Aster & Jackson: Jason.C, Mariatta & Sharon: Tiara.G Elvena, Elavena, Elvara: Sharpay.E)

(Srry about the time at breakfast it suppose to be 8.00 :( ) (And Biology change to Archery)

Continued...

In Chapter 6: Poison Hate, Maria & Sharon tried to poison Roid & Nova just for Jackson & Aster. Nova & Roid fell asleep as the 1 part work. It turns out the poison checker was been tempered with. You will find out in this Chapter whether Nova & Roid wake up.

Jackson: NOVA? NOVA!? HMM...THE POISON CHECKER... * Checks poison checker* The poison checker is been tempered with... * Carries Nova to hospital wing*

(Aster did the same as Jack and carried Roid to the hospital wing)

Nurse: Hmmm...*Checks Nova & Roid from every inch* Shes been poison by the Fainting Poison...

Jack: Wha-what? I thought it was the Sleeping Poison! Dude...

Aster: ...We must have listened wrongly... Because we were making a fuss over the football game.

(Srry, its suppose to be Fainting Poison, but I make it to sleeping poison to like you know the boys are fussing over things and heard Sleeping Poison)

At twilight (Midnight) Mariatta & Sharon pours the Killing Poison to Roid & Nova's mouth and make them swallow and they ran back to the dorms without attracting attention.

Jack was spying on them though and saw a few changes it turns out that the Killing Poison has backfired and turn them both to half elf. They inherit the elfs agility, speed & intelligence. They also have the ears. Jack of course kept that a secret and hide their ears with a pair of fake ears.

The next morning...

*Blinks* What are we doing here Jack? Ask them both with curiosity. Why are we here?

You are here because you been poison. The poison checker beens tempered with. Aster said quietly...

Nova: WHAT?!

Jack: And the Killing Potion backfired...thats why you have elf ears. And you also inherit the elfs agility, speed & intelligence...And you also have their magic.

Roid: We don't care. Half elf or not. Even though we have the ears. We have to contact our mom, Elvena, Elavena & Elvara. Its the only way.

*Calls* "Mom? Mom: Darlings how school? Ok, listen a jealous girl poured a potion into our drinks and change us into half elf. We are fine ok? Mom: Oh my! You must have the agility, speed & intelligence and the ears of elves too! Good gracious! I am still proud!

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Talent Attention

Country Fountain High School Life (Astraroid & Astranova: Taylor.M, Aster & Jackson, Johnny, Jonathan, Matt, Anthony, Aiden, Wester: Jason.C, Mariatta & Sharon: Tiara.G Elvena, Elavena, Elvara: Sharpay.E)( Guys I add more charactersjust for this. Hope you agree. And I written this song by my own. I kinda love to write stories and sogs. :) CHEERS!

(Srry about the time at breakfast it suppose to be 8.00 :( ) (And Biology change to Archery)

Continue...

Announcement: Good Morning students, about the talent show the competitors is Astranova, Astraroid, Mariatta, Sharon, Elvena, Johnny, Elvara, Elavena, Jonathan, Matt, Anthony, Aiden, Wester. Ok. The Talent Show is held this Saturday. Get practicing IMMEDIATLY!

Astranova: Woah! I FORGOT WE JOIN THE TALENT SHOW! EEK! And good luck ya guys!

Elvena: THX!

Jack: ...What are you 2 planning to do? Sing? And you 3 WHAT IN THE WHOLE WORLD ARE YOU GONNA DO!?

Elvena, Elvara, Elavena: Woah! Calm down hot shot. We got it all plan! We are going to sing, the 3 of us. YES THE 3 OF US IN A GROUP!

Astraroid: Luckily, I remember i booked the music room earlier. We can share. But its a problem 2 groups singing in a room. Its going to mix with the song...

Elvena: I KNOW! Srry. Lets split.

Astraroid: Um... Do you guys need musical instruments for your song?

Elvena: Yeah! Of course.

Astraroid: Then you take the music room. We will take the gym. Its free for now.

Elavana, Elvara: We can cope with that. CYA! *Runs off*

Astranova: Ok guys you better head to class. * Both of thems runs to gym*

When they reach the gym...

Astranova: ITS CLEAR WOOHOOO!

*Both of them sings*

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go (x 2) _Everywhere I Go I Hear_ _The Echo Of A Road That Keeps Rising With The Horizon, Yeah Walking Down The Street I Feel The Energy That The World Is Demandin' The Spaceship Is Landin' Now Theres No Going Back, Back, Back, Back, Back, Back, Back, Back No There's No Going Back, Back, Back, Back, Back_ Going Back, Back, _I_ _Dont See Red Lights I Just See Go_ _Don't Do Stop Signs I Don't Hear No Jump And Don't Look Down, Thats How You Fly Theres No Turning Back No Its Win Or You Die Don't Be Scared Now Just Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go Don't Think About And_ _Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go Everyone I Know Feels Like The Planet's_ _Spinning Faster & Faster Straight For Disaster Noooo Shinin' Thru The Pressure 'Cuz The Way We Deal With It Will Define Us Pressure Makes Diamonds __Now Theres No Going Back, Back, Back, Back, Back, Back, Back, Back_ _No There's No Going Back, Back, Back, Back, Back_ _I_ _Dont See Red Lights I Just See Go_ _Don't Do Stop Signs I Don't Hear No Jump And Don't Look Down, Thats How You Fly Theres No Turning Back No Its Win Or You_ _Die_ _Don't Be Scared Just_ _Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go_ _Don't Think About And_ _Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go,_ _Go, Go, Go, Go, Go I Feel In The Air Tonight I'm Savin' My Life In The Dark Igniting And No One's Stoppin' Me Now, I'm Living My Dream And Your All Invited_ _I_ _Dont See Red Lights I Just See Go_ _Don't Do Stop Signs I Don't Hear No_ _Jump And Don't Look Down, Thats How You Fly_ _Theres No Turning Back No Its Win Or_ _You_ _Die_ _Don't Think About And_ _Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go,_ _Go,_ _Go, Go, Go, Go, Go Go Where You Go... (x 3) Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go_

Astranova: Phew that was great! O_O Why do i feel like we are being watch...?

Astraroid: Yeah, me too...

* Both Of Them Turn Around*

Astraroid: *Whispers to Astranova* Why the heck is a crowd there? It sounds like the whole school is here.

Astranova: * Whispers back* Yeah luckily they only heard the last part you know. The most best part...

Astraroid: Oh no... not that part. At least they did not hear the whole song...

Johnny, Jonathan, Matt, Anthony, Aiden, Wester: You 2 must be Astranova & Astraroid.

Astraroid: * Flings hair back* Yes, we are. Have you by any chance heard the whole song?

Johnny: No, we were just passing by when we heard the last part.

Astranova: And how did you heard the last part?

Anthony: Um the speakers. The played the last part. So practically the whole school heard it.

Astranova & Astraroid: OMG! WE FEEL SICK _ * Runs*

Astranova: I totally need Archery lessons to calm down!

Astraroid: Yeah! Wait a min! Anyway its the last part only so what its nothing to be ashame of!

Astranova: Good point sis. Wait they are in class... Bell RING RING

(Students comes out chatting)

Student 1: Omg! That song was awsome wish i could hear the whole thing! I bet they written it!

Student 2: Who? Astranova & Astraroid of course. Bet the queens are bad...

Mariatta: Have you heard it?

Jackson: Yeah, Its just awesome...

Mariatta: Lol its lame

Jack: Girl, can i ask you a question?

Mariatta: Yes pls!

Jack: Are you losing your marbles? Cause i am seriously not talking to you anymore.

Mariatta: ...

Jack: (Walks away)


	9. Chapter 9: The Talent Show

Country Fountain High School Life (Astraroid & Astranova: Taylor.M, Aster & Jackson, Johnny, Jonathan, Matt, Anthony, Aiden, Wester: Jason.C, Mariatta & Sharon: Tiara.G Elvena, Elavena, Elvara: Sharpay.E)( Guys I add more charactersjust for this. Hope you agree. And I written this song by my own. I kinda love to write stories and sogs. :) CHEERS!

(Srry about the time at breakfast it suppose to be 8.00 :( ) (And Biology change to Archery)

Continue...

As days past, Astraroid and Astranova are getting nervous as the upcoming Talent Show is coming. They went to check the board to see whats in for them: 2M dollars, Scholarships to Vannal Collage (Its the winner choice to have how many scholarships), Books for collage, Exclusive Ipad, Mp3, Ipod and Smartphone. Rules: NO sabotaging, NO food or drinks, Can have vehicles in the talent as suprising (This will get you more points), Can have cameras. They were suprise by the prizes. as they want to win the scholarships for them, Jack, Aster, Elvena, Elvara and Elavara in case they lost. Days past...until the day has come...

Astranova & Astraroid: * Gets Dress*

Astranova: OMG, I am so nervous...this is so nerve wrecking...

Astranova: Dont worry sis, I am nervous too... *Turns around and shouts at Jack* GUYS IS THE MOTORCYCLES HERE? And you guys good luck.

Elvara: Thx guys. Good luck too. *smiles*

Backstage Crew: EVERYBODY READY?

Elvara: We are ready. Astraroid and Astranova too.

Backstage Crew: Good. * Ticks them off the board*

Master Of Contests: Good. Now, welcome to Country Fountain High and thank you for coming to our Talent Show. Now pls switch off your phone sounds. Ok, now our first contestant... MARIATTA & SHARON!

*claps*

Mariatta & Sharon: *Dances to the music (Hoedown from Miley Cyrus) * Ends it with a cute pose* (* audience claps*)

Master Of Contests: Well, thank you for that perfomance. Next is...ASTRAROID & ASTRANOVA!

(Hears motor moving)

*Both of them sings*

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go (x 2) _Everywhere I Go I Hear_ _The Echo Of A Road That Keeps Rising With The Horizon, Yeah Walking Down The Street I Feel The Energy That The World Is Demandin' The Spaceship Is Landin' (Drives through paper, stops engine) Now Theres No Going Back, Back, Back, Back, Back, Back, Back, Back No There's No Going Back, Back, Back, Back, Back_ Going Back, Back, _I_ _Dont See Red Lights I Just See Go_ _Don't Do Stop Signs I Don't Hear No Jump And Don't Look Down, Thats How You Fly Theres No Turning Back No Its Win Or You Die Don't Be Scared Now Just Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go Don't Think About And_ _Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go Everyone I Know Feels Like The Planet's_ _Spinning Faster & Faster Straight For Disaster Noooo Shinin' Thru The Pressure 'Cuz The Way We Deal With It Will Define Us Pressure Makes Diamonds __Now Theres No Going Back, Back, Back, Back, Back, Back, Back, Back_ _No There's No Going Back, Back, Back, Back, Back_ _I_ _Dont See Red Lights I Just See Go_ _Don't Do Stop Signs I Don't Hear No Jump And Don't Look Down, Thats How You Fly Theres No Turning Back No Its Win Or You_ _Die_ _Don't Be Scared Just_ _Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go_ _Don't Think About And_ _Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go,_ _Go, Go, Go, Go, Go I Feel In The Air Tonight I'm Savin' My Life In The Dark Igniting And No One's Stoppin' Me Now, I'm Living My Dream And Your All Invited_ _I_ _Dont See Red Lights I Just See Go_ _Don't Do Stop Signs I Don't Hear No_ _Jump And Don't Look Down, Thats How You Fly_ _Theres No Turning Back No Its Win Or_ _You_ _Die_ _Don't Think About And_ _Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go,_ _Go,_ _Go, Go, Go, Go, Go Go Where You Go... (x 3) Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go_

Master Of Contests: Bravo! Now...The Terain Elves!

*Music starts Elvena starts singing, Elavena & Elvara starts shredding their electric guitars* * Ends*

Elvara: THX!

Astraroid: OMG THAT WAS AWESOME ELVENA, And GREAT SHREDDING GUYS!

Elavara & Elavena: No prob girl! Yours cool too! Why didnt we think of motorcycles?

* All of them laughs*

Astranova: Cmon lets see the rest of the contestants.

After the rest of the contestants (Actually theres more than that, that i annouce... Hee hee) the girls went preparing for the ceremony. As they were nervous of who would win. They were so nervous that their legs were shaking.

Master Of Contests: Well, Its time for the ceremony. Again welcome back. as we are about to start the Ceremony. As for first place...ASTRANOVA & ASTRAROID!

Astranova: YAY! SQUEE! PARTY AT MY DORM TOMORROW! WHOLE SCHOOL INVITED! Except Mariatta & Sharon. (Walks out to stage with Astraroid)

Master Of Contest: CONGRATULATIONS! Would you want to make a speech?

Astraroid: Yes pls. (Takes Mic) Thank you for the great scores judges. As also we hope he audience enjoy our song and we hope to do more. And also theres a party at our dorm, as we won. The invitations will be out tomorrow. Thank you.

*audience claps*

Master Of Contest: And now, second place is...MARIATTA & SHARON!

Elvena: awwwhhhh... :(

Astraroid: Hey girlfriend, I will so not invite them to the party. And since you lost i have order 5 more scholarships for you guys.

Elavara: Really? Even we lost. You will do that? We have 1M which is enough, we also have they electronics.

Astranova: Duh you are our friends. And the other 2 are Jack & Aster's.

Elavara was so happy that she told her sisters, Jack & Aster. Jack & Aster were happy too. They start preparing for the party tomorrow. As the day past the whole school is already buzzing with exciment. The night came as they start getting dress. Then Astranova was knocking on the door.

Elvara: Coming! (Opens door) Oh, hi guys.

Nova & Roid: We came to give you this. We already gave Jack & Aster.

Elavena: OMG VIP PASSES TO YOUR PARTY?!

To be continued...

Srry for the late update guys! I got sick. :( I promise i will make up soon by uploading Chapter 10, 11 & 12\. and srry for typing wrong words cause my hands are quite stiff...


	10. Chapter 10: Party Down

Country Fountain High School Life (Astraroid & Astranova: Taylor.M, Aster & Jackson, Johnny, Jonathan, Matt, Anthony, Aiden, Wester: Jason.C, Mariatta & Sharon: Tiara.G Elvena, Elavena, Elvara: Sharpay.E)( Guys I add more characters just for this. Hope you agree. And I written this song by my own. I kinda love to write stories and songs. :) CHEERS!

(Srry about the time at breakfast it suppose to be 8.00 :( ) (And Biology change to Archery)

Continue...

Astraroid: Yeah, cmon lets go1 Jack & Aster is already at our dorm!

(Walks to dorm)

(Hears loud music beats)

Astraroid: Guess whos DJ?

Elvena: Astranova?

Astraroid: Yeah. And she is ripping the party! Cmon lets dance.

(Dances till midnight 12:00)

Elavara: I am pumped lets get some food.

Astraroid: Ok.

(Gets food)

Astranova: YA WANNA DANCE? THEN FOLLOW ME! (Reflects rainbow to disco ball) Oh and, the party ends at 1:00 twilight. We have (Checks phone) 1 minute left

Crowd: Awwhhhhhhhh!

Astraroid: *Takes mic* As its our winning, WE CHANGE IT TO 2:00 o'clock TWILIGHT!

As the party went on Jack & Aster have to leave because they have a meeting for the game. The party ended at 2:00 o'clock twilight as usual. The party was a major rip! Everybody went back to their own dorms, as they were happy and tired. Astraroid & Astranova had some help with cleaning their dorm. After that, the were so pumped that they just jump on their beds and fell asleep. The next morning they woke up and found them looking at the presents on the table with their breakfast.

Astraroid: Who the-who sent us these?

Astranova: No idea... * Checks card* But mine does say From Jack, To Nova. Yours? Its kinda strange. Why do they sent us these perfumes? It says Invisible Perfume...

Astraroid: Yeah. Mine says From Aster, To Roid. Huh. Kinda surprise. I am kinda okay with these...perfumes. The are Invisibility Perfumes! Thats cool.

Astranova: Yeah! Lets send them Lucky Potions.

Astraroid: Good idea sis, I think i bought some yesterday. Let me check. *Checks cupboard* ooh its here.

Astranova: Great! Cmon lets get them in boxes. *Wraps lucky potions*

Astraroid: Cmon. * Checks dorm* They are still asleep. *Sneaks in & put presents on table*

They ran back to their dorms. After a few minutes they got messages saying thanks from both of them.

To be continued...

Srry for the late update guys! I got sick. :( I promise i will make up soon by uploading Chapter 10, 11 & 12\. And srry for typing wrong words cause my hands are quite stiff...


	11. Chapter 11: Prom Dates

Country Fountain High School Life (Astraroid & Astranova: Taylor.M, Aster & Jackson: Jason.C, Mariatta & Sharon: Tiara.G Elvena, Elavena, Elvara: Sharpay.E) :) CHEERS!

(Srry about the time at breakfast it suppose to be 8.00 :( ) (And Biology change to Archery)

Continue...

Sharon: Ha ha at least we get to destroy those brats in college!

Maria: Duh! I was wondering whens prom?

Sharon: Yeah when is it?

Maria: Bet its next week. I'm flunked, I be in bed. Night.

Sharon: Night.

Next morning they heard an annoucement about prom. They were surprise that they want to go check their outfits after school, if they don't have any pretty clothes they were planning to go shopping. But every shop are close so they couldn't buy any! You can find out what they did at this part.

Roid: What are we gonna do sis? Every shop are close! OMG WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?

Nova: Calm down sis, we can sew right? We are good at sewing remember when we help mom do some sewing work? The customers loved it! I hope mom is okay though... I even hope that the school girls here are not freaking out...

Roid: Good plan sis, i hope the rest are okay. Lets get back to the school.

Nova: Okay.

They hop in their cars and went to the school, the school girls were sad cause they can't find any good clothes. The school girls tried asking Nova next day. And Nova accepted to help them sew some clothes since they were fast sewers. some girls ask their mom to send their clothes here. And it worked as those girls that their mothers are sick can't help them. So Nova listed every girl who needs clothes for prom, they were at least 17 girls who needed clothes for prom. Nova also listed what kind of pattern, style or dress they want. Nova told Roid and Roid was happy to help.

Nova: Goody cowgirl, lets get working these clothes aren't gonna be done without us! Lets start with Elanora, she wants her dress to be sweet and flirty.

Roid: Ooh, hearts and a belt with a ribbon will do! I will cut the fabric Nova you do the belt!

Nova: Good one. (Knock knock) Oh who is that? *Opens door* Oh hey Elvena, Elavena, Elvara!

Elvena: Hey Nova, Roid. Can we help out with your sewing we are good at it too!

Roid: Ooh, yes please. We have to sew 17 clothes. You can start with Zara she wants her clothes to be edgy and electric. We are working on Elanora's clothes.

Elvara: Okay! Come on girls lets start!

The girls work late into midnight as sewing 17 clothes isn't easy. After a few more hours, they finally finish the clothes. They even make some accessories for the girls. They called every girl who needs clothes for prom to come to their dorm next day. The girls were happy to get their clothes the next day. They even thank them. Then Nova got a call from Jack. he told her to meet him at the garden tomorrow night at 9:00 pm. At breakfast...

*Beep beep*

Roid: Huh? A message, from Aster. It says to meet him at the fountain at 8:00 later. *Checks watch* Now is 7:30. Sometimes i wonder why we even come to eat breakfast so early. Anyway i need to go.

Nova: Okay sis, see you in class.

*Runs*

Roid: Hey Aster! * Sees Sharon flirting with Aster* Um, Aster what in the whole world is she doing here?

Aster: * whispers* I can tell shes trying to flirt with me, but i have NO IDEA what is she doing here. *Shrugs* Um, Sharon can you pls GO!?

Sharon: Okay? *Walks away and hides in a bush*

Aster: Good. Ok, can i ask you a question?

Roid: Ok. I don't mind people asking questions.

Aster: Ok...Do you want to go to prom with me? (Thoughts: O_O What if she says no, PLS SAY YES, PLS!)

Roid: (Thoughts: Should i say yes or no? Devil: Say no! Angel: Say yes! You know he cares about you then what would make him ask you!) I choose Yes!

Aster: :D Okay fetch you at 6:00 * Walks away* (Thoughts: OMG YES! YIPEE!)

Sharon: (Thoughts: O_O OMG WHAT THE-IS THIS WHY HE ASK ROID TO COME HERE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE SAID YES. NO!)

*Roid walks away*

Nova: Hey Roid. What happen?

Elvena: Yeah, what happen?

Roid: Okay, okay. I went to the school fountain and i saw Sharon flirting with Aster. He ask her to go away. After that he ask me if i want to go to prom with him and i said yes! Bet Sharon will be surprise.

Elvara: OMG ROID YOU GOT A DATE WITH THE MOST POPULAR BOY IN SCHOOL! Jack & Aster is one of the popular boys.

Nova: Cool sis! Oh and Elvara who's your date? I thought someone ask you just now at class. He was passing you notes.

Elvara: Oh that's Jason. One of the popular boys. Guess what i did? I said yes! Wonder who is Elavena & Elvana's date?

Elvena: I heard you were wondering. My date is Chad. Elvana's is Justin.

Nova: Both popular boys/

Elvara: Yup, the rest are taken by the popular girls but not Jack he turn down every request... He's the last popular boy.

Nova: Okay...

When night time came Nova sneak out of her dorm and ran to the garden.

Jack: Hey Nova! Its Jack!

Nova: Oh hey Jack.

Jack: Ok. Um...Ya want to go to prom with me...? (Thoughts: This worked for Aster, hope it works for me)

Nova: OMG YES!

Jack: OKAY! Fetch you at 6:00! *Goes back to dorm*

Nova: Okie! *Runs back to dorm*

And srry for typing wrong words cause my hands are quite stiff...

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12: Prom

Country Fountain High School Life (Astraroid & Astranova: Taylor.M, Aster & Jackson: Jason.C, Mariatta & Sharon: Tiara.G Elvena, Elavena, Elvara: Sharpay.E) :) CHEERS!

(Srry about the time at breakfast it suppose to be 8.00 :( ) (And Biology change to Archery)

Continue...

Prom day is on Saturday. The girls were all happy that their clothes arrive one day before prom. As the day came, the girls were getting ready for prom in their dorms of course. As promised the boys came and fetch their dates. Since Astranova & Astraroid won the bet, they told them both boys that to wait for a few seconds. They went and meet Sharon & Maria to claim their gold. Maria knew that they lost so they both admit defeat and gave them the gold. They went back o their dates and their dates ( Astraroid + Aster, Astranova + Jackson) escort them to the gym, which the teachers decorated wonderfully. The gym walls was covered with streamers and words that say "PARTY!", the ceiling have a disco ball hanging over the big gym, the floor was polished, food was on the tables, people who arrive earlier were sitting on chairs eating. It was wonderful. The couples dance all night. Until the headmaster said he want to announce something.

Headmaster Stot: Excuse me may i have your attention? Okay, thank you. I would like to thank the Social group who hosted this prom. Oh fine i know what you want. The prom queen is ASTRAROID! May Astraroid come up the stage? She may bring up any companion.

Astraroid: OMG! WHAT?

Astranova: You won GO! I'll accompany you. * walks up stairs to stage with Astraroid*

Elvara: *Puts tiara on Astraroid* Aye matey.

Roid: Thanks.

Headmaster Stot: Now for our prom king...ASTER!

Aster: YES! *Walks up stage*

Chad: *Puts crown on Aster's head* Good one mate.

Aster: Not without you bro.

*Gets down from stage*

DJ: Can we start now? * Starts music*

As i said so they dance all night. Till the two couples (I really don't want to type this word _ But i have too, for this time) kiss. They were happy when the prom was over Headmaster Stot tell them all to start packing for tomorrow for summer holidays and college. And girls now had bf (Boyfriends) they were planning to go to the same college but Jack & Aster had to pay. Roid & Nova tell Jack & Aster the scholarships that they order for them. The boys were happy. They start packing for summer holidays and they were planning to donate half of the money they won to the orphanage. And half for their mother.

Astranova: I really hope mom's fine.

Astraroid: Yeah. (Ding dong) Oh who's that? I say its a postman. *Opens door* Oh hello.

Postman: Hello miss. I have a letter for Astranova and Astraroid? Here you go. I be going. *Walks away*

Nova: Who will be writing to us right now? *Reads letter*

 _Dear Nova & Roid, _

_I hope you are well. Mommy is fine. I am decorating the house for Christmas! When you get back mommy will have a surprise for you._ _Dad is home for the summer holidays. Did well in exam? I want to hear from you 2 tomorrow. Don't write back today you need some sleep. Don't forget anything! And make sure you eat and feed your horses Sparex & Steroid before you go! I don't want any trouble coming out now! _

_Mom_

Roid: Well that's it and a picture of us. *Goes to sleep* Night sis.

Nova: Night.

Next Morning...

Nova: *writes back to mom*

 _Dear Mom,_

 _We are fine. A lot of drama going on. We did well in exams. We entered the talent show and won first place got scholarships and money and more. We were planning to give half of it to the orphanage and half for you. We are nearly done packing. We will miss this place though. We have boyfriends. Can they come over for holidays? Mine is Jackson, Roid is Aster. Met them on first day. See you at home_

 _Roid & Nova _

Nova: Done!

Roid: Lets head downstairs and eat i'm starving!

Nova: Really sis again? Oh, i got a text from Jack.

On phone...

Jack: Hey Nova hows its going?

Nova: Fine, was about to head to the canteen.

Jack: Haha done packing? I be riding my horse back home to Arisna.

Nova: I am done packing. Wait you live in Arisna?

Jack: Yeah pretty good town. Where do you both live? Aster also live in Arisna.

Nova: Arisna, Saint Street. Sewing Totch. Its a shop.

Jack: Wait that place i think i seen you before. Did I? I usually go roller skating at the skating rink behind your house.

Nova: Maybe you did. I love playing in the field. I usually roller skate at that place too you might not recognize me since then. I have dark red hair at that time.

Jack: I seen red hair before on that rink. That might be you buying food.

Nova: Haha. I remember that you use to have dark brown hair that time I think?

Jack: That might be me. I gotta go. Bye.

Nova: See ya.

Roid: So?

Nova: Aster & Jack also live in Arisna. Jack thinks he seen us before when we are young.

To be continued...

YAY! Next chapter is last. I be doing their college when this story ends i be doing their senior year. I hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 13: Home

Country Fountain High School Life (Astraroid & Astranova: Taylor.M, Aster & Jackson: Jason.C, Mariatta & Sharon: Tiara.G Elvena, Elavena, Elvara: Sharpay.E) :) CHEERS!

(Srry about the time at breakfast it suppose to be 8.00 :( ) (And Biology change to Archery)

Continue...

Roid: WHAT?! THEY LIVE IN ARISNA?! NO WAY!

Nova: Yup. sounds like more time together. I wonder where Elvena, Elavena & Elvara live? Should I ask?

Roid: If you wish then yes. I wish they could join us. So ask them!

Nova: Okay. *Calls Elvara*

Nova: Elvara you there?

Elvara: Yes.

Nova: Can i ask where you live?

Elvara: Anchester, Song Street, Number 111

Nova: Its not that far from my town. Mine is Arisna, Saint Street, Sewing Totch. Its kinda a shop and a house. and you live only 5 mm from here.

Elvara: Great! I tell my sisters. Bye.

Nova: See ya at breakfast.

Nova: Okay. Done. She lives at Anchester, Song Street, Number 111. Lets head to the canteen i am getting hungry. *Goes to canteen*

*Roid follows Nova*

They went to the canteen and get their food. Their eating bacon and eggs. They met up with Jack, Aster, Elvara, Elavena & Elvena since their heading the same way back. After eating they all head to the stables and fed their horses, put saddles on their horses and mount their horses. They said goodbye to everyone they know before leaving. They started heading North. When night came they set up camp on the way to Arisna and Anchester. The next morning they ate and clean up. They keep going north until they reach Arisna. Elvara, Elavena & Elvena said goodbye and turn right so they can head to Anchester. Both boys and girls get off their horses and went to meet their parents. Their parents were very happy that they got a boyfriend/girlfriend. They have dinner together and the boys went home. The girls went to sleep happily.

The End...

Yay! This story is over next story is about college after that- I am not going to spoil the surprise if you want to know read their college life till the very end!


End file.
